Zombie Reality
by BmD-XIII
Summary: A zombie apocalypse story. Lol. When the T-Virus suddenly resurfaces in a quaint suburban city, a sole teenager decides that he must survive. When he encounters the BSAA, he joins in order to find the culprit behind this incident.
1. Chapter 1  Is This Really Happening?

_**Ok...so here is a new story that I started. It first happened as a dream...then grew even more during my english test. Lol. So I hope it's good. It's kinda a more serious tone. *By the way, my OC's name is Anthony Carmichael. I didn't have a chance to introduce his name in this chapter...but in the next chapter I'll put it. So R&R please. **_

The wind outside was raging like ghouls of the night. Darkness manifested under the gray clouds and falling shards of water pierced the earth. Moans could be heard, howling strongly all outside and surrounding the gym.

_Those things out there –zombies—I couldn't believe it was really happening._ I thought to myself looking through the second story window of the gym. It had only been a day since this whole thing started. Only a day, for hundreds to become infected. Only a day to be eternally trapped in this nightmare. _How did things escalate so quickly? Here I am, stuck in a gym with God knows how many student and faculty – strangers- with nothing better to do than to panic and freak out. _Everyone had been worrying about their families –hell, so was I. I had contacted my mom, brother and sister right when this madness began. Luckily for them, they were able to rendezvous and get to safety somewhere. They were fully stocked with weapons to defend themselves, thanks to my brother's girlfriend. Her father was a cop, and she was able to get us a huge acquirement of weapons. You see, my brother, his girlfriend and myself were always obsessed with the fact that a zombie apocalypse could happen, mainly because of all the video games we played, and only was reinforced when I happen to stumble upon the 'Raccoon City' incident. Although I knew something like this happened, and could happen, I was still in shock that it was happening, especially in this common little town.

Because of our paranoia, my brother's girlfriend gave my brother and I a stash of weapons for just this type of event –a stash that I kept in the trunk of my car at all times. I was prepared in the sense that I had a bunch of weapons to defend myself, but I hardly knew how to use them, or even how to fight in close combat. My only knowledge was based off of video games –survival horrors especially. But I knew that was good enough for me to survive. Although now, I was on my own. I looked up out the window, the gray clouds reflecting in my crisp ice azure eyes.

I had been lost in the recesses of my mind when my train of thought was abruptly broken by screams and escalated yelling and shouting from downstairs on the gym floor.

"I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" One man screamed, having a panic attack while sitting on the bleachers. Others, on the other hand, were actually being useful and used the bulky exercise equipment from the weight room in order to barricade all of the entrances on the ground floor.

"I'M STARVING!" One of the students shouted. "We finished the food already?"

"There isn't enough food to feed us all, you jerk!" People burst into quarrel.

"WELL WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO THEN?" A woman shouted. "Just stay here, and go hungry while the zombie come and eat us!"

"That's exactly what we can't do!" I yelled over the crowd, with them silencing and turning to me as I walked down the staircase in my hoodie, jeans and boots. "Look, if we are having any chance to survive, then we have to get out of here! It's only a matter of time before the horde outside grows even more, and begin adapting to the situation, and figure out some way to get in here! And if they do, you know we are all screwed!" I finished, making it to the bottom on the ground floor. People began to freak –again.

"Adapt! What do you mean 'adapt'?" I heard a woman ask.

"What the hell are you talking about? We're a lot safer in here than trying to escape!" Another man said.

"Look around you! Go look out the windows so you can see for yourself! We are SURROUNDED! I told you, it's only a matter of time before enough gather in order to break down any of the doors. And I surely do not want to be here when that does happen! Do you?" I yelled in an angry and annoyed tone. "Look, if anyone has the balls to go out there with me, then come forward." I announced.

No one walked up. "So I take it that you wish to remain here and risk your lives. Very well, suit yourselves." I replied.

"Sir?" I walked over to the principal. "Is there any way to access the roof from inside this building?" I said, looking at him straight at his face.

"Uhhh…y-yes…through the elevator. There's a button that you push that overrides the elevator to take you to the roof…" I could sense the intimidation I gave off through his voice.

"Thank you." I simply replied. I made sure I had my bag of "survival necessities" and ran up the flight of stairs. I pushed the button to call for the elevator. Once the doors opened, I turned and called out over the edge: "Are you sure no one is down to come with me?"

All I received in return was silence. Silence in the form of frantic panic, screams and people talking over each other.

"Oh well, I tried to help." I turned and entered the elevator just as the silver doors shut. "I hope these people know what they're dealing with…" I mumbled to myself as I searched for the override button for the roof. It was hidden behind the panel where the emergency phone was located. I pushed it, and I could hear some mechanical noises and movement. The last thing I thought of was how this horrific apocalypse had befallen us…

_**Ok...so did you like it? I kinda like the way this one came out...and I got ideas for it already in my head. Lol. I'm thinking that the next chapter is guna be a flashback of when the zombies first appeared at Anthony's (Tony for short) school. By the way, Tony has friends, but they were able to escape, but he got stuck behind...all of this info will be in the next chapter. And the re characters will be making their appearances also soon. Oh and, this story is taking place in the RE world, but Im going to make references to the games for fun. So R&R please. I really appreciate it.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Lockdown Pt 1

_**Ok, so I'm finally back. Well, partially. Here's the next chapter. Part 1 of my flashblack scenario. I had this done a while ago, but just never had time to type it up until now. I'll be working on this and my other stories now that I'm on winter break. Hope you like it. **_

_ It had only been one day since my life had changed. One day since this town had changed—for the worst. It was really a normal day at school. "Why did things turn out this way?" I thought. "Pretty much ruined my life. What the hell could've caused this?" I continued to think, as I leaned against the elevator wall, waiting for it to reach the roof. _

It was a chilly morning, but was expected as December had arrived. I had parked my car in the school parking lot a few minutes after the first bell had rung. I could always be late to English class, because my teacher was laid back. When I walked in, however, my entire class were surprised at how little I was wearing, compared to all of them in layers of jackets and scarfs.

"Oh my God! Aren't you f-freezing?" One of my friends asked me.

"Not really." I chuckled slightly. "The cold doesn't really affect me that much." I said, sitting down.

It had remained relatively chilly throughout the morning. But things started to get heat up towards noon. Both the weather and the situation.

I had been in Math class blankly copying notes. I always tended to daydream, always letting my mind wander, but also somewhere staying attentive for the lecture. I had been daydreaming for a while, until I was snapped back into reality by my friend sitting behind me. Apparently my teacher had been asking me to solve the problem on the board.

"Oh, so you're finally back with us it seems." My teacher teased. "Anthony, can you please solve this problem? It seems your classmates are having trouble." She explained.

"Oh, yeah—sorry." I replied as I stared at the board. A few seconds of silence passed as I ran the question through my head. I was one of the top students, and I was always put on the spot whenever everyone else didn't understand something. "The coordinates of the vector is 2**i** – 3**j** + 7**k**.

"Well done. Care to explain how to do it?" My teacher asked me.

"Well—" I was interrupted by the P.A. system. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The vice principal came on with what was obviously an urgent announcement.

"Attention everyone! We have…just received word from authorities that there is a—bio-hazardous threat…near the school. So until further notice, the school shall go into lockdown. Everyone please remain calm—and remain inside your classrooms." You could hear the fear and uncertainty in his voice. There were a few screams in the room, but other than that, we had no choice but to sit there and wait. A few minutes had passed.

"You know, this is just me—" I started as I stood up. "—But if it's really a biohazard, shouldn't the school be evacuated?

"Well, maybe if it's a minor situation, they wouldn't need us to." My teacher responded. A few whispers filled the room. It was impossible for people to be silent, but that was expected. "All we can really do is wait."

I wasn't satisfied with that answer. Whatever was happening, it wasn't safe just to stay there. But I couldn't just leave. "_Probably be detained and thrown back into the room—yeah…"_ I always had crazy scenarios in my head. I went back to sit with everyone else along the back wall.

"Hey guys wake me up if we're about to die…" I joked around. Everyone else chuckled nervously, taking what I said to heart.

A few hours had passed now. It was already beginning to get dark; dusk was fast approaching. I looked around and saw that everyone had practically fallen asleep.

"Maybe this is my chance to look around, and see what's happening. I got up and walked over to the door, and stopped. "Hmmm. If I'm guna be ninja about this, I won't be able to get back in here once I leave without being noticed. Oh well, what's the worst that could happen.

_**Next part coming soon!**_


End file.
